


Why are you still here?

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Derek, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing. It turned into a Sterek poem.</p><p> </p><p>Derek hates change, but he loves Stiles more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you still here?

I shed all of my skin today,  
my hair, my teeth, my nails.  
I kept them close. I needed to.  
My armor now has failed.

My nerves are raw, my bones too tight.  
No room to let you in.  
To think, I once thought there was space  
between muscles and skin.

Don't want you here, the way you cling,  
And save me from the light.  
I want my old and scarred-up self.  
Just who gave you the right?

I think I might turn into dust  
and then just blow away  
without my skin to keep me whole.  
Unless, of course, you stay.

And keep my throat from aching,  
keep my heart from falling out.  
I should know how to do this  
On my own, but now I doubt,

I ever knew much more than rage,  
terror, loss, and grief.  
I flirted once or twice with love,  
always wrong and always brief.

But you discarded rage with humor,  
Tackled loss with trust.  
Disarmed terror with smart remarks,  
Covered grief with lust.

  


So maybe there is room in here,  
Underneath discarded pride  
For more than me, for some of you.  
I hope you like the ride.


End file.
